


Et Luna révolutionna le transport sorcier

by eirame



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood décida de recruter quelques amis pour son nouveau projet. Ils furent assez fous pour accepter. Le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas prêt à en gérer les conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers de Harry Potter ou de Doctor Who, si ce n'est celui de rêver.

_« De nombreux auteurs ont spéculé sur les sources probables de l'invention de Luna Lovegood-Scamander._

_Il est prouvé que l'idée originale ne provenait pas du Monde sorcier. Divers élèves d'ascendance moldue, fréquentant Poudlard en même temps qu'elle, ont été tour à tour incriminés : en particulier Colin Crivey, Seamus Finnegan, et même Harry Potter. Certains auteurs, cependant, sont tenants de l'hypothèse Hermione Granger. Cette dernière possédait en effet, dans le dernier tiroir de sa table de chevet, une provision plus ou moins secrète de romans et magazines moldus. Pour peu que Ginevra Weasley ait bien voulu s'en faire l'entremetteuse, il est parfaitement possible que Luna Lovegood y ait eu accès. »_

**_La Véritable Histoire des Transports Sorciers,_ par Aeolius Volauvent**

 

* * *

 

 

**Neville Londubat fut sa première recrue.**

Fidèle à sa vocation de Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood avait déjà mené ses propres recherches sur les variétés de bois les plus propices à son expérimentation. Cependant, en tant qu'ancienne élève de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait ignorer que le meilleur botaniste possible pour sélectionner un spécimen réellement satisfaisant n'était autre que son ancien camarade et toujours ami Neville Londubat. L'ancien Gryffondor avait déjà fait la preuve d'un génie exceptionnel dans toutes les matières concernant la vie végétale grâce à ses cinq années d'explosions quasi constantes en cours de potions. À bien y observer, la puissance des détonations qu'il parvenait à produire, à partir de divers ingrédients apparemment inoffensifs, avait toujours été directement proportionnelle aux propriétés magiques des ingrédients en question : surprenante, édifiante, et très destructive. Le recrutement de Neville Londubat se devait d'être, par conséquent, la première étape du processus.

Luna transplana sur la pelouse du Manoir Londubat tout nouvellement reconstruit, au matin d'un beau dimanche ensoleillé, pour lui demander son aide. La matriarche Londubat n'eut pas besoin d'accueillir la jeune sorcière, ni même de commenter ses fameuses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis : profitant du fait que sa signature magique était déjà enregistrée dans les barrières de protection, Luna se rendit sans attendre dans la serre située derrière le manoir, tout en remerciant poliment le frénétique et tout nouvellement employé Elfe de Maison qui essayait de la rediriger vers les salons de réception.

Neville, pour sa part, venait tout juste de finir de transplanter ses Soucis Siffloteurs. Il releva la tête pour se retrouver nez contre cheveux avec une Luna très silencieuse qui regardait attentivement sa pomme d'Adam. La conversation qui suivit ne tarda pas à lui faire perdre le peu d'aplomb que quelques secondes de silence lui avaient laissé le temps de retrouver.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que les derniers Plongeurs Approfondisseurs ont disparu. » Se contenta de saluer Luna.

« Euh, merci Luna. » Comme presque tous ses autres amis, Neville avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout effort pour interpréter les commentaires cryptés de la jeune fille. Il était bien plus simple d'attendre, soit une explication plus rationnelle de sa part, soit une illumination quasi divine qui lui donnerait la bonne réponse.

Elle cligna lentement des yeux.

« Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver un coudrier solide, mais lunatique ? »

\- Un coudrier, c'est-à-dire un noisetier sauvage ? vérifia Neville après une courte pause.

\- Bien sûr, je ne pourrais certainement pas construire une boîte avec un couturier. Je n'ai pas besoin de fils et l'usage de tout sacrifice humain a depuis longtemps été interdit. » Cette fois-ci elle ne cligna que de l'œil droit.

« Tu devrais en trouver un dans le bois le plus proche, ou dans une haie sauvage. Je sais qu'il y en a un juste en bordure de la propriété. » Il pointa la main vers la gauche.

« Parfait ! » Elle saisit son bras et le traîna vivement dehors, lui laissant à peine le temps de déposer ses gants sur une table en sortant.

« Sur la gauche, Luna. » L'avertit-il. Elle changea de direction. « Non, l'autre gauche. »

Et c'est ainsi que Neville fut recruté.

 

* * *

 

 **La deuxième personne intégrée à ce projet** un peu fou fut Ginevra Weasley. Elle avait surpris son père, en train de raconter à sa mère, qu'Amos Diggory lui avait dit, que sa femme lui avait appris, qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard Xenophilius Lovegood, qui s'était plaint qu'Augusta Londubat lui avait reproché l'attitude de Luna qui avait enlevé Neville de son manoir pour construire une sorte de grande boîte en bois magique. Ginny décida qu'il était temps d'aller prendre des nouvelles de sa voisine et amie.

Elle était encore sur le chemin quand elle aperçut pour la première fois la construction. Sa première réaction fut de penser que les Lovegood avaient décidé de construire un nouvel abri de jardin, ou peut-être des toilettes extérieures. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à une distance respectueuse de deux mètres – précaution oh combien raisonnable que la proximité de ses frères jumeaux lui avait douloureusement inculquée pendant son enfance – mais elle ne parvint pas à deviner l'usage probable ou improbable de l'édifice. Elle se résigna donc à interrompre Luna, qui était en train de sauter à cloche-pied autour de la boîte, agitant énergiquement sa baguette et marmonnant des formules incompréhensibles. Elle n'eut cependant pas à chercher une façon polie de demander ce que pouvait bien être l'objet puisque Luna s'arrêta en équilibre sur un pied et la regarda.

« Bonjour, Ginny, veux-tu faire partie de mon nouveau projet ?

\- Salut. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette grande armoire ? répondit Ginny sans attendre.

\- Bien sûr, on ne peut pas voyager sans un bon balai ! » Luna ponctua sa réponse d'un grand mouvement de baguette et Ginny s'écarta vivement vers la gauche. Elle se pencha pour observer de plus près l'objet de leur discussion.

« Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un balai.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ressemble à ce que c'est supposé être : une boîte, » expliqua Luna patiemment.

Ginny se tut quelques instants.

« Mais on peut quand même l'utiliser pour voyager ? Comme un balai ? »

Luna hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il faut grimper dessus et se tenir au petit globe en verre ? » Elle essaya de se représenter la position la plus confortable, mais n'y parvint pas. Luna la regarda avec curiosité.

« Bon, tu peux, mais ce serait tout de même plus simple de s'installer à l'intérieur. Veux-tu y faire un tour ? »

Ginny sourit. « Un tour ? Sans vouloir te vexer Luna, je doute que cela prenne autant… »

Luna ouvrit la porte et Ginny s'interrompit. Elle pouvait distinguer à travers l'ouverture une pièce au moins vingt fois plus grande que l'extérieur, avec des murs bleus et un sol recouvert d'une sorte de dallage translucide. Elle se rapprocha.

« Tu as utilisé des sortilèges d'expansion ?

\- Plusieurs. Mais veuillez entrer, Mademoiselle. »

Luna se courba en avant et utilisa la main qui ne tenait pas la porte pour lui faire signe d'entrer.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui as mis en place les sortilèges ? Non que je doute de toi, mais il paraît qu'ils peuvent être un peu dangereux s'ils ne sont pas tout à fait bien appliqués… »

Ginny sourit nerveusement pour adoucir sa question. Luna se redressa et ne parut pas vexée.

« J'ai demandé à Papa de m'aider. »

Ginny ne sut pas si cette réponse devait la rassurer ou au contraire l'inquiéter davantage.

« Je crois que je vais plutôt rester ici. Je ne voudrais pas salir ce beau dallage avec mes chaussures pleines de poussière. Et les grands lavabos au milieu sont aussi beaux que ceux de Poudlard, même s'ils sont un peu différents. Est-ce qu'il y a aussi des toilettes ? »

Luna jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Il s'agit du pupitre des commandes. Je voulais ajouter des toilettes dans une autre pièce, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les construire. »

Elle referma la porte.

« Et comment est-ce que ça marche ? s'empressa de demander Ginny.

\- J'ai envoyé une chouette à Hermione Granger, et elle m'a très gentiment donné les sortilèges sur lesquels elle a travaillé l'année dernière, pour transporter des objets ou des personnes sans se faire détecter par le ministère.

\- Je ne vais même pas essayer de douter de ses compétences. Mais maintenant que le ministère n'est plus sous le contrôle des Mangemorts, ce ne serait pas un peu illégal d'utiliser ces sortilèges ?

\- Je ne cherche pas à transporter des objets ou des personnes illégalement. »

Ginny renonça à contester cette justification.

« As-tu fait des essais ?

\- Bien sûr, toutes les souris, poissons, plantes et cailloux ont survécu à la translocation intacts, même si ça a été un peu dur d'actionner les commandes depuis la porte. J'ai dû rajouter un minuteur. Veux-tu être le témoin de ma première expérimentation humaine ?

\- Luna ! Je ne sais pas si… »

Ginny n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer ses doutes : avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, Luna avait ouvert la porte, était rentrée à l'intérieur, et avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'air se mit à vibrer étrangement autour de la boîte, puis celle-ci disparut. Ginny regarda anxieusement autour d'elle, et fut rassurée de voir que la boîte était réapparue une centaine de mètres plus loin dans le jardin. Luna ouvrit la porte et Ginny se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Pas même un seul Joncheruine ! »

Ginny hésita entre le soulagement et l'admiration, mais réalisa finalement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû douter de Luna : en dépit de toutes ses extravagances, c'était une Serdaigle.

« À quoi est-ce que ça va te servir ?

\- À rechercher les Ronflaks Cornus, bien sûr ! Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner cette fois-ci ? »

Et Ginny fut sa seconde recrue.


	2. Chapitre 2

 

_« Aujourd'hui Harry et Hermione sont venus nous rendre visite. Je suis tellement soulagée de ne plus avoir peur pour eux, maintenant que tout est fini. J'ai préparé une tarte à la mélasse, ma recette habituelle. La journée a été particulièrement agréable et tranquille. »_

_**Extrait du journal intime de Molly Weasley.** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny** étaient assis autour de la table dans la cuisine du Nouveau Terrier, occupés à se raconter les dernières nouvelles et à savourer une délicieuse tarte. Mrs Weasley s'affairait à préparer le dîner tout en écoutant leur conversation.

« Oh, j'ai vu l'armoire que Luna est en train de construire, parvint enfin à annoncer Ginny, pendant que Ron était dûment occupé à avaler la dernière part de tarte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait utilisé les sortilèges inventés par Hermione et les jumeaux, l'an dernier, pour échapper aux Mangemorts. »

Un ange passa lentement. Ginny s'empressa de combler le silence.

« Elle est plutôt grande en fait, et elle marche vraiment bien !

\- De quels sorts parles-tu ? questionna Hermione après avoir doucement reposé son verre vide.

\- De ceux que tu as créés pour échapper aux détecteurs du Ministère, quand nous avions besoin de transporter du matériel ! expliqua Ginny. Tu sais, le mélange entre divers sorts pour Portoloins…

\- Oh, je me souviens maintenant. Elle m'a envoyé une chouette pour les avoir. Mais pourquoi veut-elle les utiliser sur une armoire ? se demanda Hermione à voix haute. Est-ce qu'elle essaie de créer une Armoire à disparaître ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est l'armoire entière qui disparaît, tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir une deuxième ailleurs, l'interrompit Ginny. Et elle appelle ça un « vaisseau », même si ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un bateau. C'est plutôt une armoire, mais sans les pieds, directement posée sur le sol. On l'a testée ensemble et elle marche très bien. »

En entendant cela, Mrs Weasley laissa ses casseroles et se retourna ver les quatre amis. « Ginny ! Luna et toi ne devriez pas faire ces expérimentations toutes seules ! N'oublie pas ce qui est arrivé à sa mère, cette pauvre Séléné ! Il faudrait demander de l'aide à ton père, quand il reviendra. Et peut-être aussi à tes frères quand ils nous rendront visite.

\- Maman, il suffit de demander à Hermione, intervint Ron tout en continuant à mâcher. Elle est déjà là.

\- Et Luna m'a dit que son père avait vérifié tous les sortilèges », poursuivit Ginny.

Mrs Weasley hésita quelques instants.

« Je me sentirais mieux si tu allais rendre visite à Luna pour jeter un coup d'œil à cette armoire, s'il te plaît Hermione.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Harry. Ça nous ferait plaisir d'aller la voir, et comme ça nous pourrions même essayer son appareil. Sous le contrôle d'Hermione, évidemment.

\- Et depuis quand est-ce que je suis censée être l'adulte responsable de ce groupe ? demanda Hermione par pure rhétorique.

\- Déjà en première année tu connaissais par cœur « L'histoire de Poudlard », rappela Harry, en se penchant prudemment en arrière. Et tu nous as assez répété que Ron et moi on manquait complètement d'instinct de survie, pire que des moutons de Panurge suicidaires.

\- Comm' si t'étais mieux. Qui a sauté sur le dragon en première, hein ? » ajouta Ron après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée.

La moue vexée prise par Hermione fut rapidement démentie par un sourire mal réprimé.

 

* * *

 

_**A six kilomètres de là,** une chouette hulotte se laissait planer majestueusement en direction de sa dernière mission._

 

* * *

 

 

**« Tu as dit que Luna essayait de voyager** dans une armoire, » vérifia Hermione alors qu'ils se rendaient chez les Lovegood. Ron aurait préféré transplaner, mais Hermione lui avait fait remarquer qu'un peu d'exercice physique lui donnerait meilleur appétit pour le dîner. Ginny et Harry ne pensaient pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'un tel stimulant, mais ils s'étaient bien gardés de contredire la jeune fille.

« Pas vraiment une armoire. C'est juste une grande boîte, à peu près deux mètres de haut et un mètre cinquante sur un mètre cinquante à la base. Avec une grande porte sur un côté et une espèce de globe en verre par-dessus, s'efforça de décrire Ginny. Et c'est beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur : toute une pièce, avec le tableau de commandes au milieu. »

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air un peu distrait, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées. Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin, pendant que les autres continuaient.

« Ginny, s'exclama-t-elle avec incrédulité, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que cette boîte est bleue !

\- Euh, c'est vrai que Luna m'a dit qu'elle _allait_ la peindre en bleu. Elle pensait que ça attirerait mieux les Gali-frères, ou quelque chose comme ça. Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Ginny.

\- Si c'est bien ce que je pense, murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Je n'arrive pas y croire ! »

Elle recommença à marcher, dépassa rapidement les autres, et partit presque en courant vers le jardin des Lovegood.

 

* * *

 

_**La chouette hulotte ne se trouvait plus qu'à quatre kilomètres.** Elle savourait déjà le succès de cette expédition, salivant à la pensée des croquettes que son jeune maître ne manquerait pas de lui donner, en récompense, quand elle reviendrait avec une réponse._

 

* * *

 

 

**« C'est une cabine de police, c'est bien ça ? »**

Harry, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent juste à temps pour entendre la question d'Hermione.

« Bonjour Hermione. Je m'appelle Luna, alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais appelée « cabine de Paul Hisse » ? C'est une cabine de Luna, tout simplement. »

Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant, puis elle sortit sa baguette et commença à analyser les différents sortilèges.

« Pour le nom, c'est écrit au-dessus de la porte, commenta Luna en la regardant faire. Mais merci quand même de vérifier les sorts.

\- Bonjour, Luna, appela Harry pour attirer son attention pendant que Ron se rapprochait pour mieux examiner la boîte. Ginny nous a parlé de ton nouveau projet. Elle dit que tu t'en sers pour voyager.

\- Ça fait ce que c'est censé faire », expliqua Luna en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ron donna quelques coups sur les panneaux de bois qui rendirent un son sourd. « Ça a l'air plutôt bien construit ! annonça-t-il.

\- Et j'aime beaucoup la nuance de bleu que tu as choisie, ajouta Ginny. Tu as vraiment mis ton nom en haut de chaque côté !

\- Mais tu as laissé ce morceau-là en blanc, remarqua Ron après avoir fini de faire le tour de la cabine.

\- Tu as prévu de rajouter un panneau ici, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Hermione tout en poursuivant son examen assidu des sorts et charmes utilisés dans la construction.

\- Exactement. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'assez accrocheur, expliqua Luna. Avez-vous des propositions ? »

Ginny et Harry secouèrent silencieusement la tête, mais Ron prit un air plus songeur.

« As-tu fini, ou est-ce qu'il te reste encore autre chose à faire ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui donner la vie. Je pensais m'arranger pour que la foudre tombe dessus. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un procédé très efficace dans le monde moldu.

\- Cela dépend, remarqua Hermione en rangeant sa baguette. Si tu t'appelles Frankenstein et que tu te prends pour Dieu, ça peut être efficace en effet, et mortel.

\- Dommage, soupira Luna d'un air déçu. J'espérais ne pas avoir à utiliser un sacrifice humain, c'est tellement plus salissant. »

Ses amis la regardèrent en silence.

« C'était pour rire. Évidemment. C'est beaucoup plus simple d'attendre qu'elle soit colonisée par du Corail Temporel. »

Les quatre autres décidèrent unanimement d'oublier cette dernière information.

Harry se mit à sourire.

« Alors, comment est-ce que ça marche ?

\- Je vais vous montrer ! annonça Ginny en attrapant la poignée. Luna m'a tout appris et c'est très facile ! »

Elle leur ouvrit la porte et ils la suivirent à l'intérieur. Ron fit preuve d'une politesse inhabituelle en refermant derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

_**À seulement deux kilomètres de là,** la chouette hulotte s'interrompit soudainement dans son vol et commença à tourner en rond. Elle hésita quelques minutes, puis décida de poursuivre dans sa direction initiale : vers l'endroit où elle avait senti la présence de sa cible pour la dernière fois._

 

* * *

 

 

**« … et il n'y a plus qu'à appuyer** sur ce bouton pour faire disparaître la boîte ! » Ginny finit ses explications avec fierté.

Les cinq amis étaient regroupés autour du tableau de commande après que Ginny et Luna leur eurent fait visiter la cabine. Hermione était très impressionnée par la complexité des sortilèges que Luna était parvenue à combiner. Harry était soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle avait trouvé la parade à presque tous les problèmes imaginables. Ron rêvait déjà aux applications stratégiques, ou plus simplement quotidiennes, d'un tel appareil.

« Comment fais-tu pour être sûre que la cabine n'arrive pas dans un endroit trop petit, ou trop étroit ? vérifia Harry.

\- Je n'y avais même pas pensé, intervint Ginny. Ce sont les mêmes sorts que pour le Magicobus ?

\- Il n'y en a pas besoin, expliqua Hermione. Il est impossible de transplaner ou d'atterrir en Portoloin dans un espace physiquement incapable de contenir la masse des passagers. C'est une loi fondamentale. Vous avez dû en lire une analyse dans le livre de Charmes et Sortilèges de septième année.

\- Pour quoi faire ? On peut juste te demander, rétorqua Ron.

\- Ron ! »

Le ton utilisé exprimait à la fois reproche et déception. Hermione aurait pourtant dû y être habituée, depuis le temps que cela durait. Luna s'empressa d'interrompre la vieille querelle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne testeriez pas la cabine, maintenant que vous êtes dedans ?

\- Et direction l'autre bout du jardin ! annonça gaiement Ginny. Bienvenue sur la Compagnie Luna Lovegood, et n'oubliez pas de vous cramponner au tableau de commande ! »

Elle appuya sur le bouton. Les lumières ne se mirent pas à trembler, et il n'y eut pas non plus cette impression inconfortable d'être saisi quelque part derrière le nombril. Mais en l'espace de deux secondes, Ron, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent tous les trois en intime connexion avec le sol.

« Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait vous cramponner ! » fit remarquer Ginny pendant qu'elle aidait Hermione à se relever. Elle laissa son frère par terre, occupé à frotter le bras endolori sur lequel il était tombé, ainsi que les côtes maltraitées sur lesquelles _Hermione_ était tombée.

Harry se redressa sans aide. Ce nouveau moyen de transport semblait le haïr tout autant que les Portoloins ou la Poudre de Cheminette.

« On ne peut pas dire que ce sol en verre soit très confortable. Tu devrais installer des sièges et des ceintures de sécurité.

\- Ou même des lits, approuva Ron qui était toujours étendu sur le sol. Comm' dans le Magicobus.

\- Nous avons voyagé sur environ deux cents mètres, annonça Hermione après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- On pourrait aller plus loin ? suggéra Ron en se relevant il était maintenant sûr que la cabine n'allait pas se remettre à bouger.

\- Bien entendu ! acquiesça Luna.

\- Nous pourrions arriver dans une zone Moldue, mit en garde Hermione. N'oubliez pas le Code du secret magique !

\- Il suffit d'utiliser des sortilèges d'évitement ! proposa Ginny.

\- Allons-y ! » approuva aussitôt Ron.

 

* * *

 

_**La chouette sentit sa cible réapparaître,** non loin de la dernière position où elle l'avait détectée. Craignant de la perdre à nouveau, elle se mit aussitôt à accélérer. Elle parvint enfin à établir un contact visuel, et vit la jeune fille pénétrer dans une étrange petite maison, mais dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, toute trace de son existence disparut de ses sens magiques. L'oiseau ne put réprimer un hululement de colère._

 

* * *

 

 

**« Qui devra-t-on prévenir** si jamais ils ne réapparaissent pas ? demanda Harry à Hermione après que les autres eurent disparu avec la cabine.

\- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste ! réprimanda la jeune fille. J'ai vérifié tous les sortilèges et tout devrait bien se passer. »

Harry songea qu'elle avait utilisé un conditionnel, et que de toute façon une telle déclaration était un véritable appel à la loi de Murphy. Le léger plissement qui déformait ses sourcils n'était pas non plus de très bon augure. Il entendit son léger soupir de soulagement quand la cabine se matérialisa devant eux.

Ron sortit en premier.

« Alors, jusqu'où êtes-vous allés ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

\- De l'autre côté de la rivière, à Loutry Ste Marie, sur la place de la mairie.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les commandes seraient aussi précises ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- C'est pas elles, la détrompa Ron, l'air embarrassé. On a dû quitter la cabine et demander à un Moldu pour savoir où on était.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû être aussi imprudents ! gronda Hermione. Vous ne deviez pas attirer l'attention !

\- Il fallait bien qu'on sorte pour savoir où on avait atterri ! intervint Ginny en quittant la cabine à son tour. Et de toute façon, les sorts d'évitement ont lâché. Le monsieur nous a juste demandé d'où on venait, et nous a dit de garer notre véhicule sur le parking.

\- On lui a juste dit qu'on venait de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, ajouta Ron. Ç'a eu l'air de lui suffire. »

Luna apparut à la porte. Au même moment, les cinq jeunes gens entendirent un sifflement perçant et rageur. Une chouette plongea brusquement sur Luna, laissa tomber un rouleau dans ses mains, et remonta aussitôt en passant par-dessus la cabine. En quelques secondes, l'oiseau disparut, et comme seules traces de son bref passage restèrent la lettre et une signature blanche et liquide sur le bord de la boîte.

Luna ouvrit paisiblement le rouleau.

« C'est Neville. Il me demande si la cabine fonctionne correctement.

\- Il faudra ajouter des protections anti-chiures, commenta Ginny, étrangement fascinée par le guano coulant doucement en longues rainures blanches sur le fond bleu de la peinture.

\- Et quelques fauteuils, insista Ron.

\- Et je vais rédiger un panneau adéquat, au cas où l'on se retrouve encore dans une zone Moldue », ajouta Hermione en soupirant.

Harry fouilla dans ses poches et tendit silencieusement une plume à Luna.

 

* * *

 

_**La chouette hulotte rebroussa chemin vers son nid,** furieuse contre cette étrange petite maison qui parvenait à dérouter tous ses sens. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il arrivait aux humains de disparaître d'un seul coup pour réapparaître ailleurs à travers le pays, cela ne lui posait d'habitude pas de problème. Elle était capable de suivre facilement la trace magique qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Tandis que cette maison ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu hululer d'un tel phénomène, et elle ne manquerait pas d'en avertir ses congénères. Cela méritait certainement une communication générale à tous les autres oiseaux postaux. Comment pourraient-ils remplir leurs missions habituelles dans de telles conditions ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

_« Le visiteur plus particulièrement attentif à la faune du Dartmoor pourra reconnaître diverses espèces communes, telles que différentes familles de Gnomes de Jardins et des Lutins de Cornouailles peu farouches. Mais les animaux les plus fascinants à observer dans leur habitat naturel sont la célèbre Bête du Dartmoor, ainsi que la sous-espèce de Boursoufs connue sous le nom de Boursouflets Bavants._

_Il n'est plus nécessaire de présenter la première elle est célèbre à travers le monde._

_Les Boursouflets Bavants, en revanche, sont le résultat récent des expériences de reproduction et croisements menées sur le Boursouf commun par Mrs Fred et George Weasley : après que certains de leurs spécimens se sont malencontreusement échappés dans les champs entourant leur demeure, ceux-ci se sont miraculeusement reproduits avec des espèces locales encore non identifiées. »_

_**Le Guide Magique du Dartmoor** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Robert Mills n'avait vraiment pas envie** de relire une troisième fois son rapport sur le dernier mouton bicéphale – le dernier d'une longue série. Honnêtement, l'obsession du vieux Jason Barnes pour les ovins avait atteint un degré tel qu'elle commençait à voler la vedette à Aberforth Dumbledore et à ses chèvres dans les commentaires du midi à la cantine du Ministère. Malheureusement, il n'était pas encore assez tard pour rentrer chez lui. Il décida donc d'occuper sa dernière heure de la journée à revérifier les réglages du Détecteur du Dartmoor.

Voici déjà longtemps que les Bêtes vivaient dans le Dartmoor. Elles formaient une sous-espèce par rapport au groupe plus général des _Canis Infernis_ , en d'autres termes, les Chiens de l'Enfer. Elles ressemblaient à un grand puma et possédaient généralement une fourrure noire. Robert était d'avis que le Royaume-Uni était plutôt chanceux de les avoir sur son territoire après tout, en France, leurs cousins directs , les Bêtes du Gévaudan, avaient attaqué et égorgé plusieurs paysans au cours du XVIIIe siècle, avant que les grandes battues menées en représailles aient presque conduit l'espèce à son extinction. La Bête du Dartmoor se contentait de terroriser les moutons et autres têtes de bétail. Le Ministère de la Magie surveillait les meutes de près, mais au moins il n'avait pas sans cesse à craindre des attaques meurtrières. Les Français, par contre, étaient contraints à une vigilance constante, et parfois à des opérations de camouflage très créatives.

Parmi les Moldus en revanche, l'existence de la Bête du Dartmoor faisait depuis plusieurs siècles l'objet de débats passionnés. Pas une décennie ne passait sans que des témoignages divers soient recueillis. Un écrivain du nom d'Arthur Conan Doyle en avait même fait un roman à succès au début du vingtième siècle, racontant l'affrontement sur la lande d'un détective accompagné d'un médecin et d'un chien phosphorescent. Ces jours-ci, les sceptiques étaient tout aussi rapides à déconstruire et réfuter les témoignages, que les cryptozoologues à les recueillir et les documenter. Les autorités moldues classaient toutes les plaintes sans suite, tandis que les hôteliers de la région reprenaient régulièrement les vieilles histoires pour attirer plus de touristes. Le Ministère de la Magie était rarement forcé d'intervenir : il se contentait, dans le pire des cas, de dissuader discrètement quelques chasseurs à l'affût de larges proies, qui se faisaient plus remarquer pour leur entêtement que pour leur perspicacité. Les employés surveillaient aussi les journaux et les chaînes de télévision, mais le Détecteur leur permettait généralement de localiser et capturer les Bêtes errantes avant qu'elles ne deviennent un danger réel pour la population.

Ce détecteur avait été construit, au milieu du vingtième siècle, sur ordre du Ministère et avec la participation d'Artemis Scamander. À l'époque, un jeune homme du nom de Xenophilius Lovegood avait généreusement proposé ses services, mais Scamander avait très poliment refusé son assistance. De l'avis de Robert Mills, ce simple refus avait été la plus raisonnable idée de toute l'entreprise : les rouages, ressorts métalliques, fils de fée et cristaux divers formaient un mécanisme suffisamment complexe sans qu'un Lovegood ne vienne y rajouter sa touche très personnelle.

Le Détecteur était censé suivre à la trace tout spécimen cherchant à quitter la réserve naturelle qui lui était attribuée. Heureusement, car certaines de ces fichues créatures étaient diablement rapides, et/ou particulièrement douées pour se fondre dans la lande, et les sorcières et sorciers du coin montraient peu d'empressement et encore moins de bonne volonté pour aider les employés du Ministère à limiter le nombre d'évasions. Une série de cristaux devait permettre à la machine d'identifier avec précision à quelles espèces et sous-espèces appartenaient les apprentis Houdinis. Tout signal magique détecté était donc comparé à la base de données préétablie, puis automatiquement classé et archivé, tandis que la base de données elle-même était revérifiée et complétée régulièrement par le Ministère. Cependant, quelques confusions étaient parfois à déplorer : le Sinistros en pleine cavale se révélait être un lapin victime d'un mélange de sortilèges, ou l'Augurey égaré une chouette imbibée de whisky pur-feu. Les signaux inclassables avaient été plus nombreux durant la préadolescence et les vacances scolaires d'un certain Fred ou George Weasley, ce qui avait occasionné un surcroît de travail, mais en dehors de ces périodes particulières, les données étaient dorénavant suffisamment précises pour ne pas nécessiter plus d'une heure de travail par mois.

Robert Mills feuilletait les relevés des trois dernières semaines, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil nouvellement transfiguré, quand il tomba brusquement sur un signal non identifié. Il se releva, ajusta délicatement certains des cristaux qui dépassaient de la grande boîte en bois contenant le Détecteur proprement dit, puis utilisa sa baguette pour tapoter un parchemin vierge et y imprimer un rapport d'analyse plus précis. Il attendit impatiemment que le texte cesse d'apparaître et parcourut rapidement le rouleau du doigt pour trouver les coordonnées de l'anomalie. Il reconnut facilement la localisation et soupira avec exaspération il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller trouver Amos Diggory.

 

* * *

 

**Amos se trouvait encore dans son bureau,** prêt à partir.

« Désolé de te déranger, mais le Détecteur du Dartmoor a repéré un signal non identifié, annonça Robert, les bras croisés, en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte. Encore. »

Amos Diggory prit le temps de refermer sa mallette correctement et leva la tête pour regarder son collègue.

« Si tu es là, c'est que ça a dû se passer près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule ? » demanda-t-il par pure rhétorique : son ton indiquait clairement que la réponse était si évidente que la question elle-même n'avait été posée que comme marque de courtoisie entre collègues.

« À Loutry Ste Mary, plus précisément », confirma Robert en se redressant.

Amos soupira.

« L'un des jumeaux d'Arthur est mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard je suppose que nous pouvons nous considérer heureux d'avoir la preuve que l'autre a repris leurs expérimentations et commencé à faire son deuil.

\- Seulement si c'est réellement le cas, tempéra Robert. Tu m'as dit qu'ils ne vivaient plus chez leurs parents.

\- Est-ce que tu viendrais me voir si tu avais vraiment un doute ? pointa Amos.

\- Je voulais juste commencer par l'explication la plus probable, se défendit Robert. Arthur Weasley travaille sur le terrain, aujourd'hui. En plus, tant qu'il reste une chance que ce ne soit pas eux, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller faire un tour chez les Lovegoods. »

Le visage de Robert avait pris une expression implorante qui commençait à ressembler dangereusement à celle d'un chien battu mais en entendant le nom de « Lovegood », Amos ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de sympathie.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que le Détecteur a proposé comme points de ressemblance cette fois-ci ? »

Robert entra enfin dans le bureau et lui tendit une copie du parchemin.

« Le signal a d'abord été classé dans la catégorie générale des plantes, mais c'est comme s'il y avait en plus des animaux parasites, et le tout est doué de mobilité.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu parler de nouvelles expérimentations. Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être tout simplement un sortilège qui a mal fonctionné ? Un « evanesco » par exemple, utilisé sur un rosier, pour essayer de faire disparaître ses pucerons, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Je sais que ma femme n'arrête pas de batailler dans le jardin avec les indésirables. »

Le commentaire était purement spéculatif Amos avait commencé à lire le parchemin avec attention, car il savait d'expérience que ce genre de signal ne trouvait jamais de solution aussi facile.

« Quand je disais que le signal était « doué de mobilité », je voulais dire qu'il apparaît à Loutry Ste Mary et disparaît quelques minutes plus tard, mais qu'il n'y a aucune trace de sortilège, ni de transplanage, ni de portoloin. C'est comme si un moment il existait, et le moment d'après il n'existait plus, sans être arrivé là ni en être reparti. »

Amos soupira de nouveau et releva la tête.

« Je passerai chez Arthur avant de rentrer chez moi pour dîner. »

 

* * *

 

**Arthur Weasley rentra plus tard que prévu** ; ses enfants étaient déjà repartis chez eux ou officiellement occupés dans leur chambre. Molly l'avait attendu et elle réchauffa les plats pour qu'ils puissent dîner ensemble.

« Amos est passé à la maison. Le Détecteur du Dartmoor a enregistré un nouveau signal. Il a laissé une copie du rapport, mais je lui ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu, à ma connaissance, de nouvelle tentative de croisement animalier. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en pas en cours Merlin sait que les enfants ont toujours été particulièrement inventifs dans leurs bêtises. » Elle avait beau les aimer, leurs expériences répétées avaient le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

Arthur avala poliment sa bouchée de poulet rôti.

« Cela fait un moment qu'ils n'ont rien fait de terriblement dangereux, et ils sont devenus beaucoup plus prudents. » Le dernier commentaire était tout autant destiné à rassurer sa femme qu'à se rassurer lui-même. Après tout, les enfants étaient maintenant adultes, et donc suffisamment grands et intelligents pour ne pas s'embarquer seuls dans des expérimentations délicates. A priori. Ce n'était pas comme s’il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces aventures précédentes pour leur apprendre à faire plus attention. « Prendre de l'expérience », c'était quand même bien « prendre moins de risques », non ?

« En parlant de ça, Hermione et Harry sont passés à la maison aujourd'hui – tu les as ratés, évidemment – et Hermione en a profité pour aller inspecter la nouvelle machine de Luna Lovegood. »

À la perspective d'une nouvelle machine à étudier – si leur jeune voisine le permettait, bien sûr - la curiosité d'Arthur était désormais pleinement éveillée.

« Oh, à quoi est-ce qu'elle sert exactement ? Et à quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? »

« Toujours à une grande armoire sans pieds, mais maintenant elle est bleue. Et les enfants l'ont utilisée pour transplaner. Ron m'a dit que ce n'était pas très confortable, mais Hermione m'a promis que les sortilèges étaient solides et bien faits, et que donc l'appareil était parfaitement sûr.

\- Ça a l'air très intéressant, mais il faut vraiment qu'on rappelle à Luna d'enregistrer son véhicule au département des transports magiques, dès qu'elle sera certaine d'avoir fini », commenta Arthur avec sérieux.

Sa femme reposa lentement sa fourchette et le regarda calmement.

« Arthur, deux mots seulement : Ford Anglia. »

Il toussa légèrement et étudia soudain le mur avec attention.

« Même si Hermione dit que tout fonctionne bien, reprit Molly, je préférerais que toi et Bill alliez y jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette armoire fait complètement tourner notre horloge en rond.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- L'horloge n'arrivait pas à décider où ils se trouvaient ni dans quel état. Les aiguilles n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour du cadran. »


	4. Chapitre 4

_« Faut absolument que tu voies ça ! Jamais vu un Tardis aussi bien réussi ! Photos en pièces jointes ! »_

**Courriel de GallifreyBill à TardisIsTheBest**

 

* * *

 

 

**Hermione et Luna passèrent un jour entier** à vérifier et améliorer les différents sortilèges du Vaisseau.

Hermione avait apporté ses nombreuses encyclopédies de références, tandis que Luna avait rassemblé les multiples notes qui étaient jusque là accrochées aux murs de sa chambre. La pelouse autour de la cabine était presque entièrement recouverte par les épais volumes et les différentes feuilles volantes, lestées par des presse-papiers improvisés, pierres colorées ou minuscules statuettes de créatures fantastiques.

L'une étant perfectionniste, l'autre enthousiaste et très créative, il fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'elles soient à peu près satisfaites de leur travail. Elles s'occupèrent alors de remodeler l'intérieur, ajoutant la salle de bains que Luna n'avait pu achever seule, intégrant des placards hexagonaux aux murs de la salle de contrôle pour y ranger des goûters et des couvertures, et débattant les premiers plans pour une chambre et une bibliothèque supplémentaires. Elles choisirent de ne pas poursuivre ce dernier projet tout de suite : elles ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la couleur des murs.

Ginny, Harry et Ron avaient décidé de leur tenir compagnie et tous trois passèrent la journée allongés sur les rares morceaux de pelouse qui n'avaient pas été envahis par la marée sans cesse montante des livres et papiers, prêtant leurs hochements de tête aux réflexions des deux filles, ou leurs doigts à la nécessité absolue de marquer certaines pages. Mme Weasley les avait généreusement ravitaillés en sandwichs et desserts. Il fallut tout le secours de ses délicieux cookies pour leur permettre de rester éveillés tout le long des difficiles débats théoriques qui ponctuèrent cette journée merveilleusement ensoleillée. Ils ne manquèrent pas de jouer correctement, selon la circonstance, leurs rôles de témoins émerveillés et silencieux, ou de spectateurs fiévreux secoués d'applaudissements.

À cinq heures de l'après-midi, Hermione et Luna décidèrent enfin de faire une pause, et leurs trois amis parvinrent à les convaincre de faire un tour d'essai supplémentaire.

 

* * *

 

**Le voyage était certainement plus confortable** , depuis que Luna et Hermione avaient installé des fauteuils autour du tableau de commande. Harry songea cependant que l'ajout de solides ceintures de sécurité aurait pu lui éviter une nouvelle collision avec le sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui avait été également jetée à bas de son siège, et décida qu'il serait inutile de lui faire la remarque : elle n'oublierait pas ce petit détail. Au moins, le lourd marteau que Luna avait décidé d'accrocher au pupitre, apparemment sans raison particulière, avait eu l'extrême obligeance de ne tomber sur aucune tête – seulement sur un genou. Cette fois-ci, Ron n'aurait pas à se plaindre de son coccyx.

Ginny et Luna étaient elles aussi parvenues à rester dans leur fauteuil, et furent les premières debout. Ginny ouvrit la porte et sortit, tandis que Luna s'assurait que tous les petits voyants alimentés par des runes présentaient des résultats positifs, et que tous les leviers insérés dans le tableau de commande étaient proprement abaissés, relevés, ou bloqués.

« Est-ce que le sort de localisation a retranscrit notre route sur l'écran ? » questionna Hermione en se relevant.

Sur l'un des panneaux hexagonaux qui étaient situés au-dessus du tableau de commande, Luna avait appliqué plusieurs cartes bariolées ornées de créatures fantastiques. Elle était en train de tapoter l'une d'entre elles du bout de l'ongle, mais aucun tracé n'y apparaissait. « Non, les dernières modifications ont échoué. » Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiète.

Hermione au contraire commençait à se mordre la lèvre : ce problème récurrent commençait à offenser sérieusement son honneur de rat de bibliothèque.

« Je pensais vraiment que nous avions la bonne combinaison de sortilèges, cette fois-ci, déplora-t-elle à voix haute. Il va falloir que je t'emprunte la Carte des Maraudeurs, Harry. Ils ont peut-être utilisé un sort qui pourrait être appliqué au panneau de directions.

̲ C'est sans problème Hermione, » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Ron et lui échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous deux que la nouvelle monomanie d'Hermione durerait aussi longtemps qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé de solution convenable – à son goût. Elle continuerait à poursuivre et harceler toute source d'information susceptible de lui livrer la moindre piste crédible. Mieux valait acquiescer tout de suite que perdre son énergie à refuser.

Au même moment, Ginny passa la tête à travers la porte.

« Luna ! Apparemment, nous sommes garés quelque part où nous ne devrions pas ! Un passage protégé ! Les Moldus veulent que nous bougions le Vaisseau ! Ça pose problème pour leurs voitures ! »

Elle disparut de nouveau.

Ron laissa échapper un « Nous sommes en ville ! » tonitruant, puis se releva et sortit précipitamment.

« Je croyais que nous étions censés faire un petit tour sur la lande, hors de vue des Moldus ? » vérifia Harry.

Il était presque certain que Hermione les avait convaincus de ne pas risquer une nouvelle défaillance des sorts d'évitement.

« Visiblement, nous n'avons même pas réussi à apparaître là où nous l'avions prévu. Comment est-ce que les sortilèges ont pu dysfonctionner à ce point ? » se lamenta Hermione.

Elle était déchirée entre deux pulsions opposées : réexaminer les mille et un constituants du tableau de commande, ou explorer les environs immédiats du Vaisseau. Luna, pour sa part, ne montrait aucune trace d'un tel tourment ; en fait, encore plus absorbée par les leviers et cartes constituant les éléments de direction, elle paraissait même joyeuse. Hermione se décida finalement à la rejoindre, décidant que la vérification des sortilèges défaillants était plus importante que l'exploration de leur zone d'atterrissage inattendue.

Un klaxon résonna bruyamment à travers la porte ouverte.

« Nous devrions peut-être prévenir Ron et Ginny qu'il est temps de partir », proposa Harry nerveusement.

Aucun des deux ne semblait disposé à revenir de sitôt. C'était donc à lui qu'incombait le rôle souvent répété de pragmatiste : faire redescendre Hermione et Luna de leurs discussions théoriques afin de mettre en place une solution plus concrète à leur dernier problème.

Il prit néanmoins le temps d'imaginer, redouter et regretter les événements bizarres et/ou problématiques qui devraient se produire pendant que le frère et la sœur Weasley étaient seuls à l'extérieur.

Hermione finit par arrêter ses tentatives pour réarranger les commandes manuellement et releva la tête.

« Il faut d'abord que nous parlions aux Moldus afin de savoir s'il est nécessaire de leur lancer un sortilège d'amnésie. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils ont pu voir de notre arrivée.

̲ Et s'il suffit de quitter le passage piéton, nous n'avons pas besoin d'utiliser les sorts directionnels sur une aussi courte distance, ajouta Luna en inversant discrètement tous les ajustements faits précédemment par Hermione. Nous pouvons très bien déplacer le Vaisseau de l'extérieur. »

Harry se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ils avaient laissé Ron et Ginny seuls trop longtemps.

Hermione s'empressa de le suivre. « Aucun de tes plans ne faisait état de cette possibilité ! » lança-t-elle à Luna en sortant.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas à son reproche. Mais avant de quitter le Vaisseau, elle prit le temps de tapoter doucement un coin de la console. Tous les livres sur l'éducation des animaux domestiques insistaient sur la nécessité de récompenser leur bon comportement.

 

* * *

 

**A deux mètres** du Vaisseau, Ginny et Ron étaient en train de discuter avec un jeune homme en baskets et survêtements. Le Vaisseau lui-même s'était posé à l'extrémité d'un passage pour piétons. Un camion de déménagement était garé de l'autre côté de la rue, à cheval entre le trottoir et la voie. Il n'y avait plus assez de place entre les deux pour pouvoir circuler et une voiture rouge avait dû s'arrêter. Son conducteur commençait d'ailleurs à adopter une couleur et des grimaces indiquant clairement l'épuisement de sa patience. La scène avait attiré des passants qui s'amusaient à inventer des commentaires et pointer les acteurs du doigt.

Hermione calcula rapidement le sortilège le plus efficace pour déplacer le Vaisseau sans sortir sa baguette de sa manche.

Luna fut plus rapide encore. Elle se contenta de refermer la porte, de s'accroupir devant la cabine et de glisser les doigts sous son rebord inférieur. « Vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? » Elle venait de se relever sans effort en soulevant le Vaisseau de quelques dizaines de centimètres. « Il est un peu trop grand pour que je puisse le manœuvrer toute seule. »

Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre et de redresser la cabine qui commençait à basculer sur le côté. Il fut stupéfait par sa légèreté. Luna aurait été parfaitement capable de la porter seule sur une longue distance – si ses bras avaient été un peu plus grands et la structure un peu moins large.

Le jeune homme avec qui Ron et Ginny étaient en train de discuter les aida à déposer le Vaisseau sur le trottoir. « Fantastique ! C'est incroyable que vous arriviez à tenir à cinq dedans, et en plus il est vraiment tout léger ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Hermione les rejoignait - elle avait pris le temps de présenter leurs excuses au conducteur de la voiture.

« Oui, l'intérieur est plus grand qu'il n'en a l'air, » confirma Ginny d'un ton aimable. Elle se tourna vers les autres. « Voici Bill, il s'est proposé pour nous aider à transporter le Vaisseau, puisque la camionnette est déjà repartie, mais je lui ai dit que nous étions suffisamment nombreux pour y arriver. C'est Luna, Harry et Hermione. » Elle pointa chacun d'un signe de main.

« Franchement, c'est vraiment pas sympa que le conducteur vous ait abandonné comme ça, en plein milieu de la rue, » compatit Bill avec sincérité.

« C'était déjà sympa de sa part de nous prêter sa camionnette, » répondit Ron pendant que Harry s'efforçait de ne pas laisser paraître sa totale incompréhension.

Hermione attira l'attention de Ginny d'un petit mouvement de sourcil et articula silencieusement « Oubliettes ? » Ginny secoua discrètement la tête et répondit tout aussi silencieusement « Ignore-moi. » Au regard des autres problèmes que cette première sortie avait engendrés, Hermione fut à la fois soulagée et émerveillée d'apprendre que ce sortilège -là avait correctement fonctionné.

Le Moldu n'avait rien perçu de leur échange. Il semblait étrangement enthousiasmé par leur cabine. « Bien sûr que je n'avais pas besoin de le lire, puisque le Vaisseau à lui seul suffit, mais c'est encore mieux pour les pauvres profanes de voir écrit dessus que vous êtes un fan du Docteur !

̲ Où ? intervint Harry quand aucun autre de ses amis ne sembla avoir saisi le sens du commentaire de Bill.

̲ Exactement ! » s'exclama joyeusement le jeune homme.

Harry ne comprenait toujours rien, mais Hermione semblait étrangement résignée.

« Ce Tardis est vraiment super bien fait ! » poursuivit le Moldu, puisque ses interlocuteurs ne semblaient pas disposés à le faire. « Combien d'heures est-ce que vous avez passées dessus ? Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore votre panneau d'annonce ! » Cette fois-ci il pointa du doigt l'élément dont il parlait.

Harry se retourna. L'espace blanc que Luna avait laissé sur la porte gauche était désormais occupé par une petite plaque en métal. On pouvait y lire, gravé dans la plus belle écriture d'Hermione : "Le Tardis et le Docteur Who sont la propriété de la BBC – et de Gallifrey si jamais elle existe."

 

* * *

 

**Ils transportèrent** le Vaisseau dans une allée discrète, entre une poubelle et un meuble de télévision, et réussirent, au bout de quatre fois, à suggérer à Bill qu'il avait des choses plus pressantes à faire ailleurs. Puis ils rentrèrent dans le jardin de Luna, après un détour inattendu par la très attendue lande du Dartmoor. Hermione leur expliqua alors ce qu'était cette histoire de "Docteur" - elle avait préféré attendre qu'ils soient plus confortablement installés.

Ils étaient donc assis sur l'herbe, en demi-cercle devant les portes de ce qu'ils savaient désormais être un "Tardis". Après explication, Harry, Ron et Ginny demeuraient toujours aussi confus, oscillant entre incompréhension, ahurissement et appréhension. Luna, l'air serein, fredonnait une chanson indistincte en regardant passer les nuages. Une de ses mains soutenait sa tête et l'autre caressait doucement un coin du Vaisseau.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, les Moldus pensent que nous sommes un groupe imaginaire de voyageurs humains et d'extra-terrestres bienfaisants ? Et tous les sorts que nous utilisons ne sont qu'un type de technologie très avancée ou des effets spéciaux très réussis ? » tenta de résumer Harry.

« Et bien, les Moldus se sont habitués de nos jours à des effets numériques extrêmement réalistes – cela fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas allée au cinéma, mais les spécialistes des effets spéciaux, notamment par ordinateurs, n'ont pu que progresser », répéta Hermione, négligeant sciemment le fait qu'aucun, parmi son public, n'avait dû avoir l'occasion de regarder un film récent. « Et souvenez-vous du postulat que l'on retrouve dans de nombreuses séries de science-fiction : toute technologie suffisamment avancée peut être prise pour de la magie. » Ron et Ginny ne comprenaient pas plus sa troisième explication que les deux premières, mais ils hochèrent consciencieusement la tête. Harry saisit assez de détails pour se demander si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle les Dursleys avaient interdit à Dudley toute œuvre de science-fiction. « En outre, vous ne devriez jamais sous-estimer la capacité de l'esprit humain à tout rationaliser. » À dire vrai, cette dernière propriété ne s'appliquait guère aux sorciers, mais elle était largement répandue parmi la population moldue. Et les êtres humains des deux mondes préféraient trouver aux événements étranges des explications familières, qu'elles soient, selon le camp, de nature scientifique ou magique.

« C'est pour ça que les Moldus ont automatiquement décidé que nous étions arrivés en camionnette, quand les sorts d' « Ignore-moi » leur ont imposé l'idée que rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était déroulé » proposa Harry.

Hermione le gratifia d'un large sourire et d'un hochement de tête. « Exactement. »

Un ange passa lentement et le sourire d'Hermione commença à se flétrir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, apparemment décidée à reprendre ses explications pour la quatrième fois . Ginny l'interrompit promptement. « Donc, les Moldus pensent que tout ça n'est qu'un simple tour de magicien moldu, ou alors le produit d'extra-terrestres très savants » résuma-t-elle. Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue par cette dernière idée, mais tout valait mieux qu'un nouveau cours général.

Hermione se remit à sourire et hocha la tête. Les autres se détendirent. Ils avaient enfin réussi à formuler une synthèse à la hauteur des attentes de la sorcière.

« Parfait. Soit nous sommes des magiciens moldus particulièrement doués, soit des extra-terrestres technologiquement surdoués. » Harry soupira. « Au moins, ils ne peuvent pas nous accuser d'avoir enfreint le Code international du secret magique. »

 

* * *

 

**Hedwig s'agitait** sur son perchoir en ressassant les mêmes préoccupations. Elle levait une patte, refermait les serres, les rouvrait, reposait la patte et recommençait avec l'autre. Elle se sentait à la fois furieuse et inquiète. Son oiselet avait eu l'audace de disparaître ! Deux fois dans la même soirée !

Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il avait tendance à attirer toutes sortes de dangers. Elle avait trop souvent craint pour sa vie, et elle devait constamment surveiller sa santé et son alimentation. Malheureusement, il refusait obstinément les souris grasses et juteuses qu'elle avait la générosité de lui apporter. Mais il la laissait faire la toilette de cette drôle de masse ébouriffée qui se dressait sur son crâne.

Elle se sentait moins inquiète quand il nichait dans la grande structure de pierre – Poudlard ? quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir avec du lard ? Certains coucous qui venaient parfois envahir son nid étaient certes peu recommandables. Et, quand son oiselet était blessé et se reposait à part, la gardienne du nid de convalescence s'obstinait honteusement à la chasser. Mais au moins il y était bien couvert et bien nourri !

Leur nouveau nid était moins dangereux, mais plus isolé : il y avait moins de personnes qui risquaient de l'attaquer, mais aussi moins de personnes pour veiller sur lui.

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester en permanence perchée sur son épaule. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder quelques sens en éveil. Toute chouette un tant soit peu compétente était capable de connaître en temps réel l'état physique et moral de son oisillon, même s'il avait déjà quitté le nid.

C'était pourtant la troisième fois qu'elle perdait le contact ! La première fois, elle avait paniqué quand il avait soudainement disparu. Elle avait même cru qu'il était mort ! Heureusement, elle avait retrouvé sa présence peu de temps après. Elle l'avait dûment et longuement grondé quand il était revenu. Et il avait osé recommencer ! Deux fois en une heure !

Cette fois-ci, il lui avait dit où il allait. Elle savait donc que ces disparitions avaient un lien avec ses compagnons de nid, les plumages rouges et les yeux larges. En d'autres termes, ceux avec qui nichait l'effarant Coquecigrue et celle dont s'occupait Alcyon. Elle irait leur rendre visite et leur demanderait ce qu'ils avaient remarqué. Il fallait régler ce problème au plus vite, mais elle prendrait d'abord le temps de gronder à nouveau son oiselet et de demander conseil aux autres chouettes. Si les autres oisillons osaient disparaître de la même façon, une action commune serait certainement nécessaire.


	5. Chapitre 5

_" Bonjour, je souhaiterais acheter des amuse-bec pour une chouette postale très en colère._

_\- Vexée, irritée ou furieuse ?_

_\- Elle a essayé de m'arracher une partie de la chevelure ?"_

__**Extrait d'une conversation entre le Survivant et le vendeur du magasin "Au royaume du hibou".** _ _

 

* * *

 

 

 **"Ce n'est toujours pas la bonne espèce",** annonça Neville en revenant à l'intérieur du Vaisseau. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils apparaissaient au mauvais endroit. Luna avait beau lui avoir assuré que sa création possédait un fort potentiel dans le domaine de la prospection botanique, il se sentait de plus en plus sceptique. Il ne voulait cependant pas la froisser en refusant un nouvel essai.

En théorie, utiliser une grande boîte en bois, équipée de détecteurs magiques, pour partir à la recherche d'une espèce d'arbre particulièrement rare, semblait une entreprise parfaitement raisonnée. Les théories de Dryadas concernant les magies de type sympathique avaient en effet abouti à des applications pratiques facilement observables et reproductibles. À condition de fermer les yeux sur certaines occurrences chaotiques. Et, dans certains cas, de penser à délimiter la zone d'opération par un tour à cloche-pied. C'était d'ailleurs le protocole exact que Luna était en train de suivre lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée dans son jardin potager, alors qu'il émergeait de la serre numéro trois.

Le fait qu'elle ait préféré l'attendre dehors, plutôt que de braver l'intérieur de son petit royaume personnel, constituait une indication probante de la force de son instinct de survie – quoi qu'aient pu insinuer certains Serdaigles. La serre numéro trois contenait différents spécimens tout aussi fascinants qu'agressifs.

Les excentricités de Luna ne l'avaient jamais dérangé. Il s'estimait mal placé pour la juger, il aimait parler à ses plantes pendant qu'il s'en occupait. Sans compter qu'une adolescence dans la tour des Gryffondors pendant les années Weasley/Granger/Potter vous garantissait une résistance durable contre les bizarreries en tout genre.

Luna avait profité du moment où il enlevait ses gants en écaille de dragon pour compléter le dernier cercle autour du Vaisseau qui avait atterri sur la pelouse et arrêter sa course à cloche-pied devant lui. Elle lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre. Reconnaissante de l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée pour trouver le bois adéquat, elle avait décidé de lui montrer le produit final de leur coopération.

Puis ils avaient discuté de ses propres difficultés à trouver un spécimen en bonne santé pour une sous-espèce précise du saule pleureur.

Luna avait ensuite réussi à le convaincre de tester les capacités de prospection botanique de son Vaisseau.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Au premier essai,** ils atterrirent dans le jardin de M. Diggory. Ils saluèrent sa femme et s'excusèrent de la frayeur qu'ils lui avaient donnée en l'aidant à transplanter ses Glaïeuls Comméreurs – elle avait décidé de les installer dans un parterre ensoleillé, alors que cette fleur délicate préférait les terrains plus ombragés. Puis ils repartirent.

Leur deuxième tentative les conduisit au bord d'un ruisseau. Un couple de personnes âgées agitait sur la rive des bras paniqués et penchait au-dessus de l'eau des mains inquiètes tout en hurlant à l'aide : « Jack ! Jack ! Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, au secours ! »Neville manifesta toute la noblesse altruiste des Gryffondors : il n'hésita pas un seul instant à sauter dans le ruisseau, chaussures aux pieds et manteau au dos, pour ramener Jack, sur le point de se noyer, à la terre ferme. Les deux vieillards ne prirent même pas le temps de le remercier : ils s'empressèrent de rapporter à la chaleur de la maison voisine leur vieux chien arthritique qui ne pouvait plus nager correctement et risquait sûrement de développer, après une telle mésaventure, une bronchite dangereuse. Heureusement, Luna connaissait quelques sortilèges très efficaces pour débarrasser ses vêtements et ses chaussures de la boue qu'ils avaient accumulée pendant qu'il marchait dans le ruisseau peu profond.

La troisième fois, ce fut une jardinerie. Ils en profitèrent pour regarder les plantes proposées. Ils aidèrent aussi une jeune mère de famille elle peinait à déposer les plants de géranium qu'elle avait choisis dans son charriot, puisqu'elle s'efforçait en même temps d'empêcher son garçon de deux ans de tenter une dégustation avec les feuilles du laurier-rose voisin.

Lors de l'escale suivante, il commença à pleuvoir.

Ils n'avaient encore trouvé aucune trace d'un arbre conforme à leur recherche.

Il y eut encore le cinquième arrêt – un enfant égaré dans un parc – et le sixième – des poules tentant de fuir leur poulailler. Ils finirent par rester dans le Vaisseau.

« Luna... »

Elle frottait du pied une tache invisible. « Je suis désolée, les Nargoles... non, pardon, c'est juste que... »

Neville prit une inspiration et se recentra. « C'est juste que quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Il attendit patiemment. Luna se mit à jouer avec le rebord de ses manches et continua à baisser les yeux. Elle finit par soupirer. « C'est juste que... Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, tu vois... »

Neville s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire bienveillant et rassurant, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça n'a pas été facile de terminer nos études...

\- Oui, mais nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard... »

Elle se mit à tirer sur un fil qui dépassait du bas de son chemisier, mais continua à parler.

« Hermione a déposé sa candidature pour différents apprentissages. Ginny passe des tests pour plusieurs équipes de Quidditch. Papa m'a demandé si j'étais intéressée par un poste de journaliste à plein temps... »

Neville ne comprenait toujours pas où se trouvait le problème. « C'est la même chose pour moi. Grand-mère et notre notaire de famille sont en train de m'apprendre à gérer notre patrimoine. Ils m'ont dit que je pourrais bientôt commencer à prendre des décisions. Ils ne rajeunissent pas, et je devrai assurer de plus en plus de responsabilités dans les années à venir. »

Luna hocha la tête. « Je m'en doutais. Et après avoir quitté l'école, il faut bien chercher un travail. Mais... nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard... »

Neville était toujours assis dans l'un des fauteuils du Vaisseau, mais il se pencha vers elle. « Poudlard te manque tant que ça ? »

Elle leva enfin la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas le château qui me manque, ni les autres élèves, … C'est juste que... on se voyait plus avant, grâce à l'A.D. notamment. Nous sommes toujours amis, mais ... »

Neville laissa son dos reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil et contempla le problème en silence. « Nous sommes toujours amis, mais nous ne nous voyons presque plus. »

Luna esquissa un sourire fragile. « C'est sans doute égoïste de ma part, mais je me disais que si nous avions un nouveau projet en commun... »

Neville leva les mains pour l'arrêter et s'empressa d'ajouter : « Non, non, c'est une bonne idée, vraiment une bonne idée. Une autre aventure, mais sans danger de mort pour une fois. » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de trouver une meilleure excuse pour inviter les autres. »

 

* * *

 

 

 **Dans l'esprit des instances supérieures du Ministère de la Magie,** le Bureau de Surveillance Moldue constituait un mal nécessaire. Ils étaient chargés de suivre les journaux et autres médias moldus. Ces supérieurs hiérarchiques ne comprenaient pourtant pas exactement ce que ces médias pouvaient être. Il avait déjà été extrêmement difficile de les convaincre que la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique était à l'origine l'adaptation sorcière d'une invention moldue. Le Département des Mystères leur avait néanmoins assuré que les Moldus avaient développé des moyens de communication un peu plus complexes que le courrier ou les journaux. Ils s'étaient donc résignés à financer le fonctionnement d'un service adapté.

Le Bureau de Surveillance Moldue était gracieusement hébergé au même étage que le Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. L'unique pièce était toute petite, trop petite en réalité pour que les trois fonctionnaires qui constituaient tout le personnel du Bureau puissent s'y réunir en même temps. Un seul d'entre eux pouvait se glisser derrière le pupitre. Un autre pouvait s'asseoir devant, à condition toutefois que la porte reste ouverte et que les pieds arrière de sa chaise empiètent sur le couloir. Pendant la réunion hebdomadaire obligatoire, le troisième s'installait en équilibre précaire sur les deux seules armoires de classement. Celles-ci avaient été généreusement cédées par le Département des transports magiques. Bien qu'un peu cabossées, elles possédaient l'indéniable avantage d'être de la même taille. Il n'y avait évidemment aucune fenêtre. Les murs étaient recouverts par les notes de service réglementaires. Dans le seul espace demeuré vacant, un grand poster représentait, dans le ciel au-dessus d'un paysage boisé, un ellipsoïde écrasé gris. De grandes majuscules blanches annonçaient : "I want to believe".

« Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé cette semaine ? » Allen Conway, un trentenaire d'ascendance moldue, était originaire de Cardiff. Il s'estimait sincèrement chanceux d'avoir obtenu un poste aussi intéressant dans le Ministère, et il ne regrettait pas la faible probabilité de toute autre progression dans les échelons.

« Les magazines parlent d'un OVNI de forme allongée au-dessus de l'île de Man. » Gawain Campbell surveillait la presse écrite. En tant que Serdaigle de Sang-Mêlé, il aurait certainement pu déposer sa candidature pour un autre service. Il en était conscient, mais il préférait son travail actuel. Il décidait lui-même de ses horaires, il était libre de céder à sa passion pour la littérature journalistique tout en étant payé pour le faire, et ses deux seuls collègues étaient des personnes de bonne compagnie.

« Crois-tu qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un sorcier local qui essaye de créer une nouvelle espèce de phoques ? » Bill Newton était la dernière recrue du bureau. Quelques mois plus tôt, ses collègues avaient réussi à convaincre le Ministère que le développement exponentiel d'un nouveau mode de communication nommé « Internet » nécessitait le recrutement d'un spécialiste. Leur ancienneté dans le service conférait à Conway et Campbell le droit d'occuper les chaises il était suffisamment souple pour se percher sur les armoires de rangement.

« Non, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont arrêté les expérimentations de ce genre, assura Conway. De plus, les insulaires moldus sont incroyablement ouverts d'esprit. Tu n'as qu'à penser au chat sans queue et au mouton à six cornes. Un phoque volant ne les perturberait pas plus et ils arriveraient à convaincre n'importer quel touriste qu'il avait trop bu.

\- C'est plus probablement l'armée moldue, qui n'a pas été assez discrète lors des derniers essais d'un prototype d'avion ou de drone, le nom qu'ils donnent à leurs nouveaux appareils sans pilote, proposa Newton. »

Campbell annonça d'un ton satisfait la conclusion de leur débat.

« Donc nous pouvons rajouter le dossier à la poubelle ce-n'est-pas-notre-problème.

\- Passe-le moi, ça pourra toujours servir en cas de déprime passagère. »

En attendant, Newton le coinça sous son postérieur pour rendre son assise plus confortable.

Campbell se rassit confortablement et frappa des mains.

« Quoi d'autre ?

\- Rien de nouveau sur les chaînes de télévision locales, rapporta Conway. Juste quelques annonces sur l'observation d'un animal étrange dans le Dartmoor, mais le Département des Créatures Magiques s'en occupera, comme d'habitude.

\- En parlant du Dartmoor, on peut lire sur la toile des témoignages sur un Tardis particulièrement bien réussi, interrompit Newton d'un ton réjoui.

\- Un autre ? »

Conway était désabusé. Partant du principe que puisque la magie était réelle, d'autres choses pourraient bien l'être aussi, il avait décidé de vérifier d'autres mythes modernes. Il avait été très déçu de ne découvrir aucune trace d'une faille spatio-temporelle dans la baie de Cardiff. En revanche, il avait rencontré quelques sirènes intéressantes.

Newton se pencha plus en avant et leva un index pour souligner l'importance de sa remarque.

« Ah, mais celui-ci a été repéré par différentes personnes sur plusieurs sites consécutifs distants d'une trentaine de kilomètres et en l'espace de quelques minutes !

 _-_ Des Moldus déguisés qui ont décidé de coordonner leurs efforts autour du même Docteur ? proposa Campbell. »

Docteur Who était une série télévisée très populaire parmi les Moldus et Sorciers d'ascendance moldue. La partie non magique de sa famille avait assuré son éducation de base sur le sujet, et ses collègues avaient pris soin de compléter le travail.

Newton secoua la tête.

« Pour l'instant, la performance n'a été revendiquée par aucun fan ni agence publicitaire.

\- Est-ce que les Moldus parlent d'une intervention magique ? Y a-t-il le moindre indice qui pourrait laisser croire à l'implication d'un sorcier ? interrompit Conway.

\- Et bien, non... » Newton baissa le bras.

« Alors ce n'est pas notre problème, conclut Conway. Je n'ai rien d'autre sur les chaînes de télévision, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a quelque chose à rajouter avant d'annoncer la fin de la réunion ? »

Campbell se hâta de sortir un autre magazine de son attaché-case. « Vous n'allez pas y croire ! » La une affichait théâtralement en grandes lettres majuscules : « Mon mari a été dévoré par un cafard géant. »

 

* * *

 

**M. et Mme Weasley estimaient avoir de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter.**

\- Molly avait raté sa célèbre tarte à la mélasse trois fois de suite en une seule soirée.

\- Ginny avait demandé à Ron de l'accompagner dans le Monde Moldu pour chercher des livres.

\- Ron avait accepté.

\- L'horloge familiale se comportait de façon étrange.

\- Hermione était venue consulter Arthur à propos de certains détails du Code international du secret magique.

\- Errol perdait de nouveau ses plumes.

\- Les Gnomes du jardin refusaient de sortir de leurs trous.

Pris séparément, aucun de ces événements n'était digne de panique. En revanche , leur regroupement sur l'espace de quelques jours ? Ce n'était pas encore une preuve de l'arrivée de l'apocalypse, mais c'était certainement l'annonce d'une autre « aventure très dangereuse avec le trio de Gryffondors ».

Leurs enfants n'étaient pourtant plus à Poudlard et la guerre était finie.

Que Merlin leur vienne en aide.

Il faudrait qu'ils demandent à leurs aînés la date de leur prochaine visite. Mieux encore, ils leur suggéreraient très fortement cette visite.

 

* * *

 

 **«** **L'heure est venue. »** Le ton était solennel.

« Tous les autres recours ont été épuisés. » La phrase était pleine d'une résignation attristée particulièrement bien imitée, étant donné que la décision n'avait été prise qu'une minute plus tôt.

« C'est la première étape pour ton initiation intellectuelle aux hautes sphères de notre département. » Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'il travaillait avec eux. À ce qu'il avait pu observer de cette administration et de ses collègues, ce n'était pas une perspective encourageante.

« Nous n'oublierons jamais cette époque où tu étais encore sain d'esprit, sinon de corps. » L'énergique tape qu'il reçut sur l'épaule au même moment était une sûrement une rétribution supplémentaire pour les deux heures qu'ils avaient passées à fouiller les armoires quand il avait rangé un dossier sur la mauvaise étagère.

« Considère cette expédition comme un rite de passage pour tous les apprentis cryptozoologues. » Il n'avait pas perdu son temps en travaillant pour le Ministère : il était de plus en plus convaincu qu'une carrière indépendante serait une bien meilleure occupation.

Rolf Scamander avait grandi au milieu des livres et des cahiers de recherche de son grand-père Newton, plus célèbre sous son pseudonyme de Norbert Dragonneau. Instruit au berceau par les anecdotes diverses qui avaient remplacé contes et berceuses traditionnelles, il s'était à son tour pris de passion pour les diverses créatures magiques, observées ou alléguées. Son père lui avait déconseillé de rejoindre le Ministère, mais il l'avait laissé libre de commettre ses propres erreurs. Rolf avait sous-estimé son objectivité.

Il se sentait à la fois déconcerté et intrigué par la réaction de ses collègues au simple nom de Lovegood. Il devait seulement leur poser quelques questions sur les dernières observations d'une nouvelle espèce dans le Dartmoor, cela ne devait tout de même pas être très difficile, non ? Le Chicaneur semblait à première vue un magazine mi-fantastique mi-humoristique, mais tous les membres de leur famille avaient fait partie des Serdaigles : cela ne pouvait qu'être une preuve de leurs qualités de réflexion et d'analyse.

 

* * *

 

 **Hedwig s'estimait chanceuse** d'avoir pu obtenir une audience avec l'un des Aînés aussi rapidement.

Elle avait retrouvé Rubicon chez Radley, et il lui avait confessé subir le même type de frayeur avec son propre oisillon. Puisque Trevor le crapaud était, comme d'habitude, incapable d'offrir la plus petite aide, il avait décidé de rendre visite aux hiboux de ses amis pour rassembler plus d'informations. Il avait ensuite profité de son cercle de connaissances pour contacter les bons oiseaux.

Dès l'aube suivante, ils avaient pu se percher dans la somptueuse tourelle d'un vieux manoir et attendre l'heure de leur audience extraordinaire en dégustant les amuse-bec offerts par des Elfes de Maison. Maître Athenus, le petit-duc d'âge avancé, sinon canonique, qui représentait localement le Conseil des Aînés, était en train de terminer un mulot particulièrement dodu.

Une chouette hulotte d'apparence chétive, qui manifestait son impatience en hérissant les plumes et en rentrant la tête dans le corps, les précédait dans l'ordre de passage. En contemplant un tel manque de décorum, Hedwig ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'absence de Coquecigrue. Il n'aurait jamais pu adopter la posture digne et sereine de ses compagnons actuels.

L'Aîné releva le bec une dernière fois et le dernier bout de queue disparut dans son gosier. Il prit encore le temps de s'installer confortablement sur son perchoir. Puis l'énorme chouette rayée qui lui servait de secrétaire claqua trois fois du bec pour signaler le début des audiences.

La chouette hulotte s'empressa de se percher un peu plus bas que Maître Athenus et commença aussitôt la narration véhémente de ses conflits de territoire avec ses voisins, ponctuant sa diatribe de multiples crispations de serres, battements d'ailes et pivotements de tête.

L'aîné écouta patiemment l'ensemble de ses explications, demanda quelques précisions, médita silencieusement quelques minutes, puis proposa une solution. La chouette hulotte s'en satisfit, hulula ses remerciements et s'envola dans le mouvement.

D'un bec impérieux, la chouette rayée leur signala leur tour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux que les mystérieux animaux de l'île de Man intéressent, cherchez le mouton loaghtan et le chat manx.


End file.
